


remember the sun

by alwaysyourqueen



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fluff, Memory Returning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyourqueen/pseuds/alwaysyourqueen
Summary: Cylthia gets her memories back, and there's only one place for her to be.
Relationships: Cylthia/Iris Edin, Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Amnesia Campaign Compilation





	remember the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celebreultimaverba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebreultimaverba/gifts).



Cylthia remembers her life. It’s not quick, like she expects. It’s not as if she relives her life in color — but she remembers things.

She thinks about Iris, and she remembers when they met. What it’s like to hold her hands, and what it’s like when they dance together. She remembers other parts, too. Like she remembers her parents, and she remembers leaving and why she did. At the same time she remembers seeing them again, and how she decided to have dinners with them and start to build a relationship again. She remembers her closest friends, who bring out the worst and the best in her. The people who turned her from a hurting child to a confident adult, with the power to back it up. A thousand different days flooding into her mind all at once.

But she focuses on Iris because that’s what she missed the most. She’s missed things about Iris because she had the feelings, but not the context. The love that filled her heart felt fake, like a filler for something that used to be there. But now? Now she can feel every bit of it and how genuine it is. How hard-fought it was. The thousand times they shared a glance, or a laugh, or a dance.

Most of what occupies her is when she left. She had loved Iris and known she was going to come back to her eventually. She had never expected that she might lose her memory for it. It had hardly been weeks, though it felt like another lifetime, but she mourned every moment she had seen Iris hurt for her.

All of that is the first minute.

The tears streaming down her face are hardly recognized. She remembers a million tiny things, and her fist goes out to punch Zize’s shoulder. An old bet, half-remembered, and she laughs. “You owe me ten gold,” she says, wiping away the tears. When the money falls into her hands, coming out of the scaled fingertips, she hardly knows what she actually expected. The entirety of Motherfuckers Unlimited is sitting, dumbstruck and sobbing together.

She knows what she has to do. Cylthia gets up and starts running. Not fully sprinting, but running through the halls of the castle of Neilia. There is only one place she wants to be because she has broken her other half’s heart enough times in these past weeks. It’s the morning, hardly even breakfast time yet, but she dashes past servants and guards and many people whose faces she is remembering. She arrives at Iris’ room, and Endurance stands at the door. She starts pushing at the tiefling’s shoulder, saying, “We need to talk. Eventually. But I need to go in.”

“I mean, yeah you can go in.” That’s all Endurance has to say, which is fair, because when you’re face-to-face with a near-god who is sobbing their eyes out and asking to see the princess, who is also their girlfriend, there is not much you’re going to do. Cylthia hits on the door a few times, then realizes that’s silly, and pushes her way in, shutting the door as quickly as she opened it behind her.

There she is. Cylthia peers across the room and sees Iris, now half-awake, brushing locks of hair out of her face and slowly sitting up. She may not have seen it for a while, but it’s just as beautiful as the last time. Her hair is tied loosely back, bunches of black strands swinging every which way like any self-respecting bedhead must. Her eyes glint in the reflection of the morning light. Nothing is more beautiful than those eyes.

Iris is getting up, and it seems as though she already knows. A look of apprehension covers her, but then her lips spread into a smile. The glimmer from the morning light in her eyes spreads to encompass her entire body. Cylthia can see the buzz running through Iris as she gets up. Before she’s on her feet, Cylthia is at her side.

“Hey, sunshine.” Iris’ voice cracks with the heartbreak mended of the weeks of not knowing if her love would come back. Cylthia doesn’t need to cast cure wounds to know she’s fixing what she broke.

Cylthia knows she’s wasted enough time already. Both of her hands grasp Iris’, which can seem like such little things in her own. Iris isn’t small, but Cylthia is tall and lanky with long fingers. Not that that matters because all of Cylthia’s consciousness is in this moment, looking at Iris. Her tears well again. Traditions forgotten, she collapses onto both of her knees on the ground, hands tight around Iris’. “Will you marry me?”

Her tears are shared. “Well, of course.”

A joyous laughter bounces between the two of them, electrifying them as their lips meet. There are no words that could fill the space, only a kiss of lovers kept apart by more than distance. Years of promise fill their minds, then empty out as the world around them fades away.

Cylthia considers speaking for a long few moments after they break. The silence (not quite silence — there is still some crying and heavy breathing as they look at one another) is broken by Iris: “She did it?”

“Yeah.”

“The abeast?”

“Tomorrow’s problem.”

There’s nothing else that wants to be said. Cylthia pulls Iris with her to the bed. At first they’re sitting, holding each other’s hands. Then they’re kissing again. The rest is history.


End file.
